


Wash Up

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Bath time~





	Wash Up

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble - sponge

Akio didn't mind an audience for this. He expected it and did his best to put on an intriguing and arousing show. He still had shirt on, though that probably wouldn't last for long. A pair of buttons were already undone, to offer a glimpse of what was to come. 

The water was the perfect temperature, though that didn't really matter as much as it could. The bubbles were perfect, they would spread to cover and and reflect tiny rainbows of light inside. Which meant all he needed was his sponge and it would be time. 

His car was waiting.


End file.
